Just An Apple
by Charistia
Summary: The original story was written in HU back in 2012/2013 after the first Thor movie came out. It has no relations to the original Marvel storyline. The release of the ENG version is only to please more fans. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

1.

\- Wait! I'll help ... - a female voice shouted nicely behind Rosie's back. She stopped smiling at the crossroads and began to wonder what kind of polite objection she could use to turn down the offer. But then the little boy spoke and his thin voice was so sweet that she could not resist:

\- Mom, we're going to hold each other's hands now, right?

\- That's right, Tommy. Give me one hand, the other tot he lady.

The tiny, warm hand of the little boy obediently slipped into Rosie's palm. Almost at the same moment, the alarm at the traffic lights started to beep sharply. They stepped forward at once and following the little boy's short steps they crossed the street slowly.

\- I'm going to kindergarten already! - Tommy said proudly, still holding Rosie's hand as they reached the other side.

\- Really? - she laughed. - Then you will definitely be able to finish this big apple, right? - she searched in her purse and pulled out a smiling-shining fruit.

\- Take it, Tommy. – his mom encouraged him, as the boy didn't dare to touch the apple. Rosie pushed forward the apple, while acknowledging the woman's precautions for teaching her son some wariness. After all, New York is not the city where it's advisable to accept gifts from strangers.

\- Thank you. - the little boy was grateful, and with his free hand he pulled the girl closer to put a huge puppy kiss on her face.

\- I thank you. Thank you both ...

Tommy went on his way with mother to the left, Rosie turned to the right with a big sigh. She was just a few hundred steps away from the large house where she had her apartment. But it was such a wonderful afternoon that she didn't want to rush home immediately. She took nice slow steps instead.

The afternoon sun glimmered hot in the cloudless sky, and although it was only late spring, the summer feeling couldn't be ignored. Rosie brushed aside a naughty lock from her face and her hair was as warm as if she'd just dried it.

She walked past the flower shop's barn, where at least two dozen different flowers fluttered in the buckets. She took in the sickening scent of the freshly cut roses, that stayed with her for long. Right to the bakery nearby. She knocked in buy some sweets for the evening. Instead of the usual vanilla, she chose the blueberry pie, simply because she could smell that it was just taken out of the oven. Turning around the last corner, she almost hit the newspaper boy, who loudly proclaimed the most important story of the afternoon issue. It was Jez, who raised some university pocket money with this job.

\- No rush, beautiful little miss. - the boy joked.

\- Hey, Jez, do not read all the letters out of the paper. In the end someone would bring it back because he missed the sports page! - Rosie laughed back.

She moved on merrily, but she hardly stepped two, and from behind someone suddenly bumped into her. This wasn't surprising at all in the crowd of people running home from work. That's why she did not care either. She turned back a little, and with broad smile she asked for forgiveness – despite the fact that it was not her fault - and then went on without waiting for any reply.

While the walk was pleasant, she was happy to reach their house at last. She ruffled with her fingers as usual through the leaves of the laurel bush, that was placed beside the gate in a giant artificial flower pot, and then walked through the double door that was automatically opened at her feet. An antique wooden porter desk stretched out in the lobby decorated in the twenties. It suppressed everything else with its sheer dimensions. The lacquered wood panel was so smooth that even the spiders slipped off of it. Of course only those, which survived the weekly meeting with the housekeeper.

The doorman was an old man of about fifty years old, with snow-white curly hair and well-groomed beard. His voice sounded like Santa Claus, especially when he laughed. He was tall and despite his age he seemed strong. It all came from his previous years as a security guard.

\- Miss Rosie! - he greeted her in a deep, grinning voice as she entered the building. - We have a nice day, is is not?

\- And it's not even five o'clock yet! - Rosie said, stretching out her hand for her post. - Do not let the bad guys in, James.

\- Just the ones you like, Miss! – Even the elevator door closing with a whoosh couldn't hold back the doorman's grumbling laughter.

Rosie counted four envelopes in her hand. She began to caress the paper absent-mindedly, but suddenly she was struck by a strange feeling. By a strange but familiar feeling. She knew very well what it meant, and she froze. Someone followed her.

She was alone in the elevator, but her nape prickled even more. Thoughts were running around in her head as she recalled the events of the last minutes. She did not notice anything in the street. Back then she was still alone. Good old James would have stopped anyone who came by without announcement or the escort of a resident. However, someone did enter the building and was approached her right now. She started to shiver and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. The door opened and Rosie got out as if everything was okay. Walking along on the soft carpet of the corridor, she stepped for the rhythm of the simple melody. In the meantime, however, she watched and listened with all her senses. That one could only come up in the side staircase. But she still did not hear any knocking footsteps from there.

When she came to her door, she took hold of the handle with one hand and fished out her keys with the other from her bag. She opened the door and stepped into the apartment. In the hallway, on the left side stood a chair of cane, where she dropped her bag down when she arrived. Only then did she turn back and closed the door. She pushed the key back into the lock and turned it over.

As she picked up his bag again, one of the apples jumped out of the bag and dropped to the ground. Rosie grunted but did not lean over. She would come back for it when she fetched the fruit bowl. She held the bag tighter in her arms, not letting the others wander over and walked into the kitchen.

She knew she was not alone any more. She knew that the other had somehow come in behind her. She forced herself to calm down, as if she hadn't noticed anything, but her ears buzzed as the adrenaline ran through her veins. She lowered her breath to hear the other. The intruder, though, intentionally hid from her. Maybe he pulled back into one of the rooms.

Rosie tried to breathe more calmly as she took out a plastic fruit bowl from the closet without even looking. It was not the first time someone broke in. Many villains thought they could easily handle a lonely girl. Since the last painful incident she had enough time to develop a strategy how to conceal and get rid of the next bastard. He just hoped old James would be quick enough when he was needed.

She unpacked the apples into the bowl, one after the other. Nine! For a second she stopped her hand in the gave the little boy one, and one fell to the ground. Still nine! She swallowed the screaming trying to burst out of her throat, and began to hum to avoid exposing herself. She walked to the bedroom, humming lazily her latest favourite song, picking the pins out of her hair. By the time she reached the large mirror in the room, her free blond long hair-locks were stroking her back. Her heart was beating so loud that she heard it even while singing. She was afraid the burglar would hear it too.

She breathed deep in order to calm down. She picked up a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant from the dressing table in front of the mirror. She put it on her neck, adjusted it, then fluffed her hair. She paused for a moment, and as she stopped singing, she felt the other presence behind her. Her sharp ears had heard the tiny, familiar cracks that the door gave out when someone lent to it.

The bastard stood in the doorway.

Rosie hated herself for trembling of fear. She took a deep breath, then slowly blew it off. But she didn't do anything yet. She took off her fine yet simple floral dress with a single move, and it took only a few seconds to put on a comfortable t-shirt and pants she prepared on the bed previously. She shook her head, causing her hair-locks to dance one by one. Then she laughed loudly, spread her arms and leaned over to the bed. She rolled over it, banged into one of the cushions, then turned to the other side of the bed and leaned under it. When she withdrew her hand, she held a sword. However, there was no sign of the earlier lazy moves. She suddenly jumped out of bed, holding the weapon tightly with her hands, and with the sword in front of her she went to the door.

Not even the shadow of the previous smile was seen on her pale face. Her left hand let go of the sword for a second to squeeze the medal on her neck with her fingers. But then she held the handle firmly again, and with a small move of the wrist she directed the tip of the sword to the head of other. She almost whispered when she spoke, but her words were as sharp and hard as the sword in her hand.

\- You should not have picked that apple from the ground ...

The next moment she lifted the sword high and stroke towards his head with full strength. The unconscious cry coming from the depth of her the stomach, which was to increase the power of the strike filled the small apartment. Rosie had hoped James heard it as he rushed up the stairs to help her.

But she missed the strike. A silent voice sounded as if the sword's edge had struck against a metal. Before Rosie could have moved again, ice-cold fingers took her arm, shackled her into a frozen bond and paralized her. Cold burnt her skin coming from the other. She was very afraid to let go of the sword. She was afraid she would lose. When, the pain was unbearable, she could not stand it any more and dropped the sword on the ground.

She was ashamed of the tears that fell from her eyes. She fell to her knees on the carpet, her hair fell in her face. She didn't want to cry, but as she lost the sword, she was overwhelmed with fear. Suddenly a cool hand gripped her chin gently and raised her head. Rosie felt another tear rolling over her face, but she could not lift her hand to wipe it. She wasn't really prepared for the young man to speak with a shock. He gasped surprised, and it seemed he was looking for the right words. Finally, he managed to find them.

\- You ... You see me ... - he moaned softly.

Rosie considered the situation so ridiculous that, while crying, she started laughing. She laughed louder and louder, though her injured arm hurt so much that she didn't know how to keep it in her lap so that she didn't feel the pain. The man immediately released her face and left her crouched on the floor. The girl reached for her sword as soon as her left hand became free.

\- Miss Rosie ...! - the blunt voice of James was heard across the door, from the corridor, then the spare key turned in the lock rattling. The doorman thought he was run through by the wind, when he opened the door.

\- Stop, you scoundrel! - he cried, though the corridor was empty again. Thus he went into the apartment instead, then to the bedroom, from where he heard her crying.

\- Miss Rosie ... Are you all right?

With anxious looks he knelt beside the girl, who was still on the carpet.

\- He fled. - Rosie sobbed, then added smiling through her tears: - He was convinced I didn't notice him.

\- They're making this mistake all the time, don't they? - James nodded and gently had Rosie sit on the bed. He checked her arm.

\- It looks bad. It's as if it was frozen. But there is heat out there ...

\- That guy was quite cold. - Rosie tried to joke.

\- Then he didn't ask for your hand I suppose. - the doorman went into the game, then added in a serious voice: - Did he take something?

\- I don't think so. - she shook her head. - He had no time.

\- You did the right thing to give him a hit. - James observed when he noticed the sword on the ground. – Though I think I'd rather call the police.

\- Leave it, James ... It's totally unnecessary. Nothing has disappeared and we don't know who he was.

\- Well, then ... We need to do something with your arm. Shouldn't we call the ambulance?

Rosie started to be tired of the overwhelming worries of the good-hearted doorman. She really wanted to stay alone at last to get herself together.

\- Dr. Cardis from Floor Six will finish around six, and will be home soon. I would be grateful if you could ask her to check my arm.

\- That will be good, Miss Rosie. I will attend her.

She smiled faintly.

\- I'm grateful, James, for making it so fast here. I don't know what would've been if ...

\- Come on, this is my business. – the doorman interrupted her. - I have to go now, but I'll close the door behind me. Do not go anywhere until the doctor comes.

\- I won't move. - Rosie nodded obediently. Then, when James left, she added: - Where could I go ...

Stardust flew everywhere following Loki's footsteps as he passed through the gate of the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost alerted him immediately as he returned from Midgard, that the Queen had long sought and wanted to see him.

\- My mother's wish is the same as mine this time. - Loki groaned nervously, then turned to direction of the city, snapped his finger and disappeared.

Heimdall, who always saw everything, smiled quietly to himself. He knew exactly why Loki was so nervous. He was usually the one who used to drive other people crazy.

\- You were caught on, trouble-maker. - he whispered.

Loki was angry over limits. When he appeared in the corridor of Odin's palace near the throne room, nothing could have comforted him. He rushed by the wondering residents of the palace without greetings. As he approached the queen's suite, he waved away angrily the broad curtains that crossed his path, being lifted lazily by the wind blowing through the windows of the palace.

\- Mother! - he yelled from the corridor even before he reached Frigga's room. Not caring if someone's in there, he burst in without knocking on the door.

\- Welcome, son. - the queen rose from a chair, respecting the basic rules of courtesy. - Long time no see.

Loki pulled his lips, but kneeled, kissing his mother's hand, and dropped himself onto the nearest chair only thereafter. He put his legs across the armrest with neglect. Frigga sighed heavily, then sat down next to her son and asked the usual question. As it has been for so many years before.

\- What did you do again?

Loki didn't think it was necessary to share all the small details with his mother, but rather focused on the most important thing, which troubled him the most.

\- Someone saw me. A mortal ...

\- Have you been to Midgard again? I've been asking you for so many ...

\- That's not the point! - Loki snapped. - I was invisible ...

The expression on Frigga's face was exactly what Loki was waiting for. He knew he was victorious this time.

\- What? - his mother asked, and the smile faded from his face. - What did you do on Midgard being invisible? Do not look at me, do not smirk, but answer. - she added furiously.

Loki straightened up.

\- Don't you think I've grown out of this, Mother? Let's go and tell Father what had happened. It's serious. A mortal with such abilities may be dangerous for us.

\- You are rarely so worried about us, son. - she shook her head, but nodded finally. – Let it be. Let's go.

She stood up and offered her arm to his son, who bowed gallantly.

Odin was spoiling his wolves in the throne room. Freki and Geri tried to catch each other's tail, playfully catching Odin's hand. The king smiled when he saw his wife and his son was approaching the throne on the sunlit stairs. At this point, however, he noticed the thoughtful expression on Frigga's face.

\- I'd say Loki did something again, but then you probably wouldn't walk so peacefully here. Which means this time he's not to blame…

Frigga stroke her husband's arm.

\- It's really serious now ... Loki found a mortal who could see him even when he was invisible.

\- Is that all? - Odin laughed relieved. - Loki, Loki ... I told you, no matter how much you wish upon it, you're not the greatest wizard in the Nine Realms. You probably ran into one of the elven wizards on Midgard. Didn't he colour your hair green by accident?

Frigga tried to smile without notice because she did not want to hurt her son, but for Loki even Odin's mocking laughter was just enough. He cried out angrily.

\- I'm not kidding, Father. She is not a common mortal. She tried to cut me with a sword, but I cooled her down a little.

Odin stopped laughing and stepped closer to them.

\- A mortal girl? With a sword? - he looked deep into his son's eyes. - What did you do to her? I hope you did not kill her ...

Loki shook his head and stared at his boots' nose.

\- I don't think we should be worried more about this. There are many things mortals are capable of, sometimes I even think that I met an Asgardian, when they get in my way. - The king looked for the prince's sight, who seemed to be still nervous. - All right, let it be. I'll let you bring her here to Asgard. I became curious. Let's see what she really can do.

Loki grabbed his father's hand, kissed his mother's face, and ran away much more happily.

\- I've changed my mind already, do you know that? - Odin stroked his wife's face. - I'm convinced Loki didn't tell us everything.

\- I'm so glad he even told us this much. - Frigga nodded. - You heard him ... A girl ...

\- Your son is a grown man, my dear. You cannot forbid him to look for his own happiness.

\- I wouldn't worry about that, if Loki wouldn't harm others doing it. I'm afraid he's just having fun. And that never made any woman happy.

Odin smiled faintly and shook his head.

\- I'm sure there are women in the Nine Realms who would be able to catch on him. It wouldn't hurt Loki to pull the shorter one this time. Just to know what it is like ...

\- Do you think he could handle the defeat? Sometimes he's overreacting things, like a child. That's why I worry about him.

\- You are his mother, this is what you should do. And what I should do is to find him a worthy opponent. Even if it's a woman ...

Loki did not want to go back to Midgard right away. Instead, he went on a ride to think in peace and without interruption. As a slave lingering in the stables noticed him in the gate, he rushed there immediately to saddle the prince's favourite apple hoary. Loki ran around the golden palace three times, then turned the horse towards the Outer Groves. Only then he allowed the reins to loosen and let the horse wander around where he liked. Bouncing in the saddle he stared in front of him with empty eyes and tried to find a solution to the greatest riddle of the century.

He learned magic from best wizards of the Realms. There were some unknown even to his father, and he would not have been proud if he knew Loki had met them. He thought he knew everything. And now he was forced to think hard to find out why his spell of invisibility failed. First he thought maybe his father was right, and he was actually fated to meet another magician. But in the next moment he let this idea go. There was no magical power around her. But he had to admit that he had been surprised by the girl. In addition, it seemed she somehow expected that she would have to defend herself.

Loki didn't come closer to the solution. He sullenly scratched his black hair-locks, then started gallop again. He was offended by the fact that a simple mortal caught him. He didn't find any better solution, he had to go back for her.

The horse was already covered by sweat when Loki returned to the royal stables. He left the saddling and the grooming for the servant. He rather needed a cold glass of honey ale before leaving.

Heimdall, the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge smiled quietly as he reached the bridge.

\- Isn't it boring a little, that you always know about everything? - Loki picked at the Gatekeeper.

\- Odin, your father has told me to let you through. You will not need your tricks now to hide from me, just because you're in a hurry to travel. - Heimdall snapped back, enjoying Loki's unsure look a little.

He left the Gatekeeper resentfully and turned to the stars. As if more and more things would have slipped out of the ordinary...

\- To Midgard, Heimdall ...

In the ever-shining dome of the Rainbow Bridge, the Gatekeeper activated the structure built in the depth. The dome turned around majestically, then began to spin faster to finally focus its energies into a single beam that radiated through the stars. The Bridge was open and Loki, with his eyes closed, stepped into the weightlessness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie washed her face with her fine hand, getting rid of the last, most persistent tears. Now that she was all alone again, she could have even given free way to her tears, falling deep into pain and self-pity. But she wasn't like that. She rather relaxed, almost relieved, and was ready to continue the afternoon, as she had originally planned, with listening to music and eating apples.

However, she could not forget what had happened and did not want it either. Everything came back into her mind because of the apples anyway. She sat down on her bed in the bedroom and took the sword from the ground. Her fingers ran over its edge. She suppressed a swearing when she found the crack on the hard-topped oak. But maybe it can still be fixed ... With a resigning sigh she left the sword on the bed and went to the living room.

From the practical point of view, she bought a player that could handle four discs simultaneously. So she did not have to bother changing the different styles of CDs in the machine, as she was able to store enough music for half a day. She had her fingers on the front button, which meant classical music, then she opted for the second, guided by a sudden thought. Hard rock, it must be.

As the first band began to play, she shook himself and started off for an apple. It was hard enough to wash the fruit with one hand, so she skipped wiping. Water dripped on her clothes after the first bite, but she did not care. She paused for a moment in the middle of the living room, contemplating how to sit down to spare her wounded arm, and finally decided to slip into the armchair and let her arm hang at the side. That worked.

She closed her eyes and gave herself away to the music.

She was awakened by loud knocking. She jumped up, the eaten apple fell out of her lap, and pain kicked in her arms. When she hit her knees in the coffee table, she finally stopped for a moment. The key turned in the lock, and the calming voice of James came in from the hall.

\- We're here, Miss Rosie! Are you well? I brought the doctor.

\- Dr. Cardis ...- she offered her hand, rounding the coffee table carefully. - Thank you for jumping in. It does not hurt so much ...

\- I'll decide it, darling.

The doctor shook hands with the young girl and let her sit down on the wide couch with gentleness. James said goodbye and left discreetly.

\- James did not say a lot, only that something happened to your arm. Let me see…

In the next few minutes, the doctor just moaned. Rosie had to allow her to twist and turn the injured arm, which she held in her fingers like an Easter egg. Dr. Cardis was buzzing and looking, finally finding the diagnosis.

\- If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it. Your arm suffered severe freezing injuries. Of course you will soon be better, do not worry. - she added, seeing the girl's pale face. - But you have to have an injection. I need to give a painkiller, otherwise I won't be able to bandage it properly. I'll give you some pills because if the effect of the injection is over, it will hurt again. But if everything goes well, we can take the bandage off in a couple of days.

\- Oh ...- Rosie was relieved and nodded. – Don't spare me.

The doctor worked quickly and effortlessly. After about a quarter of an hour, she said good-bye, and made the girl promise to call her back the next day. She promised to come back again to replace the bandage.

With the painkiller Rosie could hardly feel her arm, for which she was very grateful. The entire limb turned into a prickling, helpless hanging meat. But at least she would be able to sleep. The short afternoon nap didn't count, she was ready for a long, deep sleep til next morning. Possibly without annoying dreams about invaders. She carefully washed not to soak the bandage, she slipped into the most comfortable nightgown she found and went to bed. She put the tiny pendant back on the dressing table. The small alarm system was worth the money, it was the biggest idea of the security company for single women. She nested herself under the blanket, put her fine arm under her cushion, and holding her broken sword in the other hand she almost immediately fell asleep.

Listening to her smooth breathing Loki moved his legs slowly. His knees cracked when he stretched out after the long, unmoving ripple. He was not accustomed to sitting on a spot without a move, gazing at the dull case of mortals. But now he was forced to do so if he wanted to stick to his original plan. He waited until the other woman left the apartment and that the girl went to bed and fell asleep. He was invisible again, but he did not want to risk discovering it, so when he sneaked in beside the doorman and the doctor into the apartment, he hurried to the balcony door in the living room from where he could see everything. There was no need for a new clash, since his father had already disapproved what had happened earlier. Odin, in contrast to Loki, had the fate of the mortals in his heart, and he would have cradled Midgard in his arms like an infant.

Loki walked to the bed as silent as a breeze. He got angry when he noticed the sword. He leaned closer and touched her wrist. Her fingers relaxed so he could easily take out the sword from her hand. He grinned with satisfaction.

For a moment he ran his eyes along the slim form lying in the bed. If he didn't see it with his own eyes, he could've never told that it was the same young woman who would have hit him with a sword without hesitation a few hours before. He tolerated the pain as an Asgardian warrior, but when she came back from the room where she apparently took a bath, she was just a tired and lonely young girl.

Loki held back his breath because he did not want her to wake up. He leaned closer and gently caught a hairlock between his two fingers, that fell into her face. Then he blew out the air with anger, and he would have liked to slap himself. Since when was the the Prince of Asgard concerned about whether a mortal woman is waking up or not. The girl's body rose to the small gesture of his hand. He waved again and the blanket slipped slowly onto the bed. When the figure floating in the air was so close that he could hold her comfortably, he took her tightly in his arms. He whispered Heimdall's name, in the next moment a dazzling flash filled the room, and they both disappeared.

Rosie had been awake for a long time, but did not open her eyes on purpose. She woke up immediately as soon as the familiar feeling of the sword disappeared from her palm. She could not believe that someone broke into her home again. Did she forget the door open? No. She was quite sure she had closed it thoroughly when the doctor left. Someone, however, stood by her bed because she heard the other's irregular breathing. She started to list some dirty swearing soundlessly, while she listened attentively to what would happen.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was getting up from the bed, while remaining untouched. Then there were strong arms holding her. She upraided herself, because she felt quite comfortable in spite of her fear. She was cold in her thin nightgawn, and the other did not give away the usual heat of the human body either. It was he who came back, the thought hit her. The man she once defeated. At any other times this persistent interest might have flattered her, but there was no chance for it in the present circumstances.

She waited in vain for the other to walk with her away. Instead, she felt the weightlessness again, and felt to be in a moving cabriolet. She had to fight hard not to cling on the other with her ten nails. When the moving finally ended, she was almost paralyzed by the overwhelming thought that she was no longer in New York. The air was so clear that it could be bitten. The warmth of the sunshine stroked her face, even though it was evening at home already. In addition, she heard the sound of waves hitting against rocks in the distance. Even if she kept herself up yet, she was scared again to death. She was kidnapped, taken away inconceivably fast and hopelessly far. She did not know why she did not betray herself. Perhaps because she could not have done anything. She let the other carry her on.

Loki could hardly wait to cross the Bridge. He ignored Heimdall's smiling face, but he cackled and had the both fly straight to the Palace's throne room. As he felt the hard marble under his feet, he knelt down and laid her limped body carefully on the floor. He heard a man's voice behind him.

\- It will be interesting ...- Thor, his brother chuckled as he approached him. - Congratulations, my brother. Your taste is not that bad.

\- Shut your big mouth, Thor. - Loki straightened up making a fuss. - We still do not know who we are dealing with.

Odin and Frigga approached. The Queen's eyes were wide open from wonder, and even Odin looked curios.

\- Is that the girl? - Frigga whispered. – Did you make her sleep, Loki?

He shook his head.

\- I considered it better to wait until she falls asleep. Only then I brought her here.

\- Do you mean that she never woke up from Midgard to here? - Thor laughed. - You're getting rusty, brother. You are not that distrustful any more.

Loki was furious inside being bullied by the others. Still, he knelt down next to her to find out if she was still sleeping. He leaned closer to her face. The next moment he was sitting on his butt, touching his face in disbelief, right there where he was slapped.

Rosie leaped to his feet, catching her breath with dignity as the nightgown allowed her. She tried to get away from the man as she was sure she would not get away with this successful slap. She tried to understand within a few seconds where she was, but only the huge, empty space surrounded her depressingly. Her hands were clenched. If only she had her sword here. It would still have given back her courage even being broken. So she left nothing else but shouting.

\- You bastard! Was it not enough to break into my home once? You even had to kidnap me the second time? But I think it's just a family thing by the way. Is your mom here too?

Loki thought he heard wrong. His ears were burning as this woman publicly humiliated and taunted him, especially in front of his family. He stood up slowly and threateningly, and when he spoke, his voice was the promise of destruction itself for her.

\- It was really stupid. Say good-bye to your life, mortal.

Rosie went pale, but she was unable to move, no matter how much she wanted to escape. Anyway, where could she run? She did not know what that place was.

\- Enough, Loki. - said an old man in a loud, controversial voice behind her. - It's time to admit your mistake.

So that was his name ... Rosie wanted to tell the man, who apparently felt hurt to death to listen to the old man. But she could not form the words. She was suddenly weak, her arm began to hurt under the bandage, and suddenly she felt that his legs would not hold her. Before she had collapsed, however, somebody held her, taking care of her damaged arm.

\- The sofa, quickly. - said the old man, making Loki slap and the piece of furniture was already standing beside them. - Sit down, my daughter. You will not be hurt.

Rosie smiled gratefully as she finally said goodbye to the last pieces of her firmly-asserted courage. She was only able to pull herself together shivering on the otherwise comfortable sofa, on which she had been seated. Warm hands held hers, then the old man walked away.

\- Can you tell me, Father, why pamper this mortal? She might even bring us to lose. - Loki said with a good deal of jealousy in his voice.

The old man's response surprised everyone in the room. All but one, of course.

\- The girl is blind, Loki ...

Rosie did not get into this situation for the first time. She always tried to endure with understanding and without gloat when others became aware of their mistakes and noticed her blindness. But here and now she considered the situation so unlikely that she could not withhold the laughter of relief. Her fear of death seemed to be blown away, and although she had no idea what would happen to her, she just laughed. She felt the arm of the sofa beside her and straightened up.

\- You are not serious, are you? Thor ... and Odin? Is this asylum the Viking heaven itself where you brought me? Do me a favour, and give me some decent clothes first, because I'm freezing ... Then we'll play more ...

Frigga quickly walked over to her, threatening and silencing Loki with her fingers, who was about to break out again, then took her palm in her hands and had her sit back on the sofa.

\- Sit down, please ... I'm a Frigga, Odin's wife, the mother of Thor, and ...- she looked at her younger son with a serious look – … and Loki. Let me at least partially compensate for my son's mistakes. Let me help you.

Rosie swallowed. She did not expect to be so kindly treated after her tough words. She tried to find a more peaceful voice.

\- Look, I ... I do not even know what to say ... It's all a stupid misunderstanding ... I thought it was a burglar ... I just wanted to protect myself ... I thought he would hurt me ...

\- I see he did. – the Queen nodded, looking at the hand of the girl. - We take care of your wounds.

\- I'd rather go home - she whispered, as it seemed suddenly too much of this kindness. - I have nothing to do here, and I think I'm not welcome either.

Frigga looked at Odin for advice. The king walked thoughtfully up and down in front of them. Finally he stopped at his son.

\- Loki Odinson ...- The voice of the King echoed in the room. Rosie felt the best thing to stand with attention. But she did not do it and remained silent. - You were only looking for your mood when causing pain and harm to a mortal of Midgard. To endorse your sins, you will be her host until the wounds of her body and soul heal and she can return to her home.

Odin knocked the tip of his golden pile on the floor, and a thunder-like voice swept through the throne room, emphasizing his words. Then he gave his hand to Frigga, and followed by the grimly grinning Thor they headed for the huge double-winged door. But there he turned back for a moment:

\- And Loki ... It's your first job to apologize for it.

When they were left alone, Loki kicked angrily at the nearest chair. The gilded piece of furniture flew away sadly about ten meters. Rosie heard his boots on the floor, and some sort of long garment - perhaps a coat - drifted behind him as he walked back and forth in the hall.

\- I can not believe this ...- he grinned. - He was able to make me a nurse. I'm not a kid anymore! That's your fault! - he shouted at the girl, who tried to suppress the urge to jump and run away with her hand fisted.

\- Look ...- she tried to calm down the other. - I did not ask this to happen. I really want to go home. I do not belong here. I do not need either your parents' regret or your rudeness. But your dad made a decision. Actually, I'm a prisoner now ...

\- Come on. - Loki waved her down, though he remembered in the middle of the move, that she couldn't see him. - You can go wherever you like. You get a nice room and a maid and I call a Healer ...

Rosie sighed heavily and lowered her head. When she spoke quietly, she painfully took care that she did not seem like a lecturer:

\- I'm blind ... I can not see ... nothing at all. I know why you feel like you were deceived. The seers don't even realize, as I'm walking to and fro safe and sound. But that's just for my home, where I know every corner, every step, every door. And it took me a couple of years to accomplish it. This ... - she pointed around her - ... this is not my home. I do not know where I am, or where to start. Only a single step in the wrong direction and I might fall out of a window.

\- Then at least it would end all our problems, right? - Loki snapped in a cold voice.

The girl was hit so unexpectedly by this cruel comment, that tears filled her eyes. When she thought she was assigned to this man ... Who seemed to hate her with no measure... She could not imagine how she was going to endure the upcoming days. She did not want to do the favour to the other person for giving up herself. She put her arms tight around herself, stood up, and set off in the direction where she thought the door was. She would surely find someone in this damned golden cage, who had more good will.

Loki sighed with resignation.

\- Wait ... I'll help ...

Rosie stopped, but did not move and did not raise her hand as usual, if someone offered her help. Loki was forced to grab and gently pull her hand toward him to guide her. Despite her will a faint smile appeared on her face, and she nodded to thank him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt very strange. As he led the girl through the corridors of the palace, he had to constantly warn himself to walk slower. After she stumbled across a staircase for the first time, he found himself explaining the way forward in details. Where the stairway is, where to turn, and where the doors are ... With the moves of his free hands he made the enormous curtains disappear, that came into their way everywhere in the palace, lazily moved by the force of the ever-blowing warm wind. The girl remained silent, she did not answer, but obediently followed him. With her warm hands, however, she held his firmly.

The silence was not inconvenient for Rosie, it was good to feel as the other one gets more relaxed. When they finally stopped, Loki's voice was low and soft like velvet:

\- We're here ... This room will be yours. I have to go now…

\- Wait! - she interrupted him. - You have to show it.

\- Shall I show it? - he did not understand.

\- Just hold my hand and put it on the door.

Loki obeyed. He took her hand between his two hands and put it on the door. Rosie stepped forward as she sensed the hard wood. She raised her other hand, and touched the door with widened moves. Loki trembled unintentionally, when her searching hand leaning against the door touched his. But the hand went on its way until it finally found the handle.

Rosie smiled and opened the door.

The room was covered by a mild flower scent. A window was open somewhere, and she had already imagined the curtains dancing around it.

But she did not go inside so Loki was bumping into her back as he stepped forward.

\- It's okay. - she said softly. - Now let's take a look around.

Loki grunted, and Rosie chuckled as her remark found its aim.

\- Tell me what's in the room. Doors, windows, larger furniture. I need to know where it is ... Also tell me how many steps ...

The young man walked around with uncertain steps. He had never had to do anything like this before. He did not really know where to start. He began to speak slowly, faltering.

\- Well ... You have a nice big window right in front of the door ... Let's say ... ten steps ... Just do not fall out...

Rosie smiled broadly. Loki went on and walked around the room. It was much easier to explain.

\- When you enter the room, there is a sofa on the left, enough for three people ... Uhm… two ... no, three steps. Next to it a tall shelf with books ... Although I do not think you'll need them ... There's a bed in the middle ... Five or six steps from the entrance, I guess ...

\- In the middle of the room or in the middle of the wall? - Rosie interrupted.

\- By the wall ... - Loki glanced at the girl whom he found to his biggest surprise on the sofa, holding a book.

\- Is something wrong? - Rosie asked, when the other did not speak for a long moment.

He shook himself.

\- No, nothing ... Just ... it's scary, how fast you are learning.

\- You're not serious saying I am scary, right? - she chuckled. - I cannot really imagine you having any fear about me.

Loki pulled his lips, then sneaked back.

\- Midgard honours me as a god, mortal ... Here you're nobody and nothing! - Know where your place is!

The book fell out of Rosie's hand, but Loki could not see it. He stormed out of the room, and the door slammed behind him with a huge crack.

\- Great... - she muttered as she leaned over for the book. - Now I have no idea what's in the other half of the room.

Loki leaned against the wall in the corridor. He dug incredulously in his hair, then rubbed his brow. He didn't understand how a simple mortal was able to upset him. Him, who was able to maintain his superiority in every situation with a cool calm and an ambiguous smile on his lips. He moved to go back and strike her with some sort of punishment. Turn her into a pig, mumble her forever or hang her down from the ceiling ... Then he remembered his father who would probably do the same thing with him in return. No bright expectations really… He decided not to waste more time for unnecessary meditation. He pushed himself away from the wall and went to find a Healer.

Godrud, whom he always liked to turn to, when he didn't get away with one of his mischiefs, or they overplayed the fighting with Thor, was working in the House of Healing. The old woman was probably even older than the ancient gold oaks in the Extern Woods. Odin could only spread his hands, when Loki once asked him about her age.

The Healers were wearing white dresses. The enchanted gowns did not absorb anything from the suffering of the sick or the dying, always shining spotless. Godrud probably knew more about Loki's things than his own mother, but she was bound by the vow of secrecy, and by Loki's strict commands, so he was never busted. And since this was the same since his childhood, there was a friendship between them formed by mutual trust.

He sneaked in silence behind the Healer's back, warning with his fingers and stern gaze the other Healers working in the room not to say a word. Godrud, however, knew exactly who her visitor was, when the spoon left in the drug-making mortar began to stir the cream by itself.

\- Good enough, young master. You overdo it for me, and I can start all over again. - the woman claimed in a rusty voice. She did not care how to speak to a prince, she could afford this directness. Not to mention that Loki usually deserved the strict tone or the scolding.

\- Good Godrud, help me. - he begged her pulling out his most innocent expression.

\- Help you? - the Healer wondered. - What news ... I guess you cannot wait a minute.

Loki shook his head.

\- It's urgent, and I would be grateful if you were coming with me right away. I want to get this over with...

\- Yes? - Godrud raised his eyebrows. – Was it ever not so urgent?

\- I do not think so. - Loki confessed. - But if I didn't bother you, you would surely be bored without me.

The old woman removed the enchanted spoon from the mortar, sniffed into the mixture and poured it out into a glass jar.

\- Get the basket. - she instructed the man and took hold of her stick standing by the table, which was longer than she was. - We can go.

Loki picked up Godrud's willow basket, in which the old woman carried all her necessary little things. He caught up with two long steps.

\- Are you sure we should not go faster? – he asked.

\- Do not underestimate the usefulness of physical exercise, young master. If you always want to be as savage as your father's eight-legged stallion, you should walk more. Anyways, you know how much I hate flying. It ruins my authority to be carried around in your arms.

Loki just rolled his eyes and laughed in full heart.

Godrud and the prince walked through the garden by the House of Healing, all the way to the gate of the Palace. The Healer could climb the steps of the Palace only very slowly, but he refused Loki's proposal for faster move. And he respected the old lady's request, even if he could have commanded her. Soon after they stopped in front of the guest room.

\- Shouldn't we... - the Healer began, but she could not hold back Loki from opening the door with a single wrist movement.

\- ... knocking? - the old woman finished the sentence, although she could not hear a lot because someone in the room cried out loud.

Both of them rushed to the bed where Rosie was apparently startled from a deep sleep. She was desperately tapping around in the huge bed, but she could not reach its edge. She must have fell asleep on the top of the bedding, as only her legs were covered by the fine sheet folded back.

Godrud grabbed her hand, and managed to calm her with the otherwise unreasonable muttering. Rosie was breathing more slowly, and then her voice returned.

\- It's still Asgard, isn't it?

\- Odin keeps on saying that it is, my daughter. Is this a big problem for you? Because if you manage to endure a bit more being here, I would check your arm...

\- I see noone is worried here about introduction… - Rosie leaned back, grinning, with no hope in her voice. – It was treated at home. The doctor said...

\- Doctor? - Godrud looked up from his basket.

\- Yes. You know, a healer...

\- Uhum. - the old woman continued the rummaging.

\- So the doctor said the bandage can be taken off in a few days. Though she did not mention when it will be healed...

\- Go to the door, Loki. - said the Healer in a loud voice. - And there is no eavesdropping, young master, as I will hear it from Heimdall, and you'd be sorry!

The man obeyed and the next moment Rosie heard the door closing behind him.

\- At last, alone ... - the Healer sighed. - I see noone really told you anything 'til now, so I'd better do it.

She listened carefully, turning the head toward her.

\- Godrud is my name. I'm a Healer serving Odin, King of Asgard. Whatever you think, being a mortal from Midgard you are really honored to be considered as a guest in Asgard. If you have not been treated in the way a young lady like you deserves, it can only be because of misunderstandings. Believe me, Odin's house has not lost its good manners yet.

\- Then the exception here is also to strengthen the rule, right? -Rosie moaned.

Godrud laughed in a sharp voice and glanced toward the door.

\- Forgive him if he's not himself. If I were a man, I would also holding my head after I met you.

\- You cannot be serious...- she doubted. - He stated it very confirming that he hated me.

\- Then he is the blind, not you ... - the old woman smiled. Rosie opened her mouth to question, but Godrud patted her hand and silenced her.

\- Let me just look at your arm.

She nodded and obediently lifted her bandaged arm.

The Healer gently rolled off the bandage. She groaned with pain and bitten her lips. She remembered the doctor's pills on her nightstand. As if she had dreamed it all, it seemed so far away.

\- All right, all right ... We do not cry. - muttered Godrud, looking at her painfully distorted face. - It's not that bad. Where did I put it ...

Again, she began to dig in the basket for an ointment. She immediately recognized the work of Loki's hand, only he could produce similar freezing wounds. Though she hadn't seen them in the last couple of years. Nowadays, Loki and Thor used more serious weapons when they were in the mood for fighting., They went against each another with bare hands in their teens.

\- Let me rub this in. There will be no sign of it by tomorrow.

Rosie's eyes looking into the distance opened with amazement, and the old woman added:

\- The frozen wounds caused by Loki's touch will heal in one day. You know, most of the time he doesn't do it intentionally. He is much more sophisticated. If he wants to hurt someone, he never squeezes their hands. I hope you scared him well enough, you girl, for doing this to you.

\- Frankly I didn't want his attention - Rosie hissed with clenched teeth, as the old woman's magical ointment burnt like living fire. - He broke into my apartment ... But even if I know who he is, I still hit him on head.

Now it was the Healer's turn to be surprised.

\- You hit him in the head? I did not see any wound...

\- I failed. - she explained, with a good amount of frustration in her voice. - He defended himself with his arm ... He was wearing an armor ... He ruined my sword ...

\- Do have a sword? But how ...

\- I'm blind. Yeah, I know. But the two have nothing to do with each other.

Godrud put a clean wrapping on the wound.

\- It's done. You can go and dance.

She fell back in the bed.

\- I wish... Of course it would be nice to have some clothes... And a comb... My toothbrush... My shoe... And a stick to leave this room.

\- He who wants a lot will do little, my daughter. Let's just go one by one. I'll ask you, and if you answer honestly, you can get everything. I do not know what the toothbrush is but we'll fix it ...

\- What are you going to ask?

\- Five demands, five questions. - the Healer avoided to answer. - Let's see. First: what is your name?

The girl laughed.

\- You will not believe it, but you are the first person to ask. Rosie is my name. Rosie Benson.

\- I'm so glad to meet you, Rosie. The second. What was Loki looking for in your apartment? Why did he break in?

\- I have no idea. - she said, spreading her hands with regret. - Somehow he didn't mention it either...

\- Good. Third. Why are you blind?

For the first time, Rosie hesitated to answer, and the Healer saw this too. Still, she waited patiently. The girl finally spoke, quiet and stumbling as if she had difficulties talking about it.

\- My fault. It was an accident... but still... It happened because of me. Four years ago... I mean it was already the fifth year I studied fighting. I did it well and I also had nice results in the competitions. So I became pretentious, negligent, swell-headed... And one day I did not pay attention enough to the protective gear. During one of the simple exercises I fell down and hit my head so badly that I lost my vision two days later.

Godrud did not comment on what she had learned from her. But she buried it in her memory more precisely.

\- Fourth. If your arm is healed, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here?

\- What a question! - Rosie whispered. – Of course I go home. I've already seen enough. - she groaned, rubbing her eyes and the middle of his nose with his two fingers. - Oh, my... I still cannot get rid of these phrases...

\- Good. We've got the dress, the comb, the toothbrush, the shoes ... And now the fifth. In exchange for the stick. If you could see again, what would be the first thing to do?

Rosie bowed her head.

\- I will never see again. It would be vanity to beguile myself ...

The Healer leaned closer to her and stroked her hair.

\- This is not Midgard, my daughter. Things are different here... But do not be afraid... What you told me, will stay with us. Then she shouted out of the room: - Young master... You can come in now.

He entered the room and looked at the Healer with searching eyes.

\- Come closer ... And give your hand.

Loki obeyed. Godrud took hold of his hand, and with the other she pulled the girl closer to her. She smiled as she laid their hands in one another. The two youngsters trembled at the same time, feeling the other.

\- This man here is Loki Odinson, the Prince of Asgard. This woman is Rosie Benson, the sword's daughter from Midgard. Greet each other and forgive the sins of the past.

Loki looked at the old woman in fury, but she only smiled further and gestured towards the girl. The prince sighed resignedly and squeezed the other hand easily.

\- I greet you. Let us forget the past.

She appreciated the other's effort, and so she returned the handshake.

\- I greet you… - she began, but then she went silent. She might address him according to his rank? She started it again. - I greet you, your Highness. I am grateful for the hospitality. And... uh... I forgive. - she added quietly.

Loki searched her face while still holding her hand in his cool palm. However, he could not read any emotion apart from the polite and restrained smile. He wanted to convince himself that he already managed to get away with it, but something told him that the best was still to come.

\- Was it not difficult? - the Healer laughed hoarsely, so Loki pulled his hand away and stepped back. - I'll be back alone. - said the old woman then. - I'll call Inke on the way. She'll take care of everything Rosie needs. But you will have a job too, young master. The young lady needs a stick. One that can bring her out of the darkness. You know what I mean?

Something glimpsed in Loki's eyes.

\- That would be all. - Godrud sighed as she took the basket on her arm. – Tomorrow I'll call, my daughter. Have a nice day.

Rosie stretched out her hand, though she knew that the old lady was already heading toward the door.

\- Thank you for everything.

Suddenly a deep silence settled into the room. Loki was still standing in the door, his head lowered, but he did not want to leave. Rosie, however, was feeling very embarrassed. Now that there was peace between them at least officially, she had no idea what to say to the king's son. She nervously nudged the bedclothes around her and all of a sudden she began to feel ashamed because of her defective attire.

She shuddered when the door opened and a young girl's voice was heard.

\- Your Highness ... Godrud sent me here because I am needed.

Loki spoke only with a delay.

\- Come on in. Grant all the lady's wishes.

\- Yes, Your Highness.

Rosie heard the leaving steps of the Prince in the corridor, but then the servant entered the room and closed the door behind her, excluding everything else.

\- I'm Inke, Miss. - she introduced herself. Rosie held out her hand, and after a moment's hesitation she shook it.

\- Thank you for helping me out.

\- This was the prince's request, miss. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.

Rosie took a deep breath.

\- Well ... I think we could start with a dress ... I would like to show up properly in front of the king.

\- As you wish. But if you like it, I'm going to make a bath. And I will fetch the right dress in the meantime.

\- Bath? - Rosie wondered. – Why not... But is it not too early? ... Oh, I do not even know what time it is.

\- You have missed lunch, Miss, but it's still time to get refreshed until dinner. They will not recognize you at the feast, you will see it. I choose a beautiful dress and make your hair...

\- The bath is enough for now, thank you. - Rosie interrupted.

\- I'll hold your hand and show you to the bathtub, okay? - Inke suggested. – Shall I help undress?

\- You will not need to. If you show the bath, you will do alone.

Inke was apparently used to helping those in need.

\- The door is in front of the bed. This leads to the bathtub chamber. And here is the ...

\- The privy? - Rosie laughed shyly.

\- Yes, we can say so. What kind of bath shall I make? Roses, lilies ...

\- Lilies. - she stated. In the next moment she heard the cheerful gurgling of the water, and the dizzying odour of the flowers filled the room. Inke showed her where the bathtub was holding her hand, how big it is and where the towels are. As soon as she was convinced that Rosie was fine, she left for the dresses.

Rosie dipped her hand into the water. She cried out in surprise when she felt the lily flowers between her fingers. She stepped into the bathtub leaning on her bandaged arm and slipped into the water with a pleasing sigh.

She let her thoughts break out of the depth without limits, and start upwards like soap bubbles. All of them were questions without answers. But now she felt too exhausted to look for answers. Rather, she let her insecurities accumulate into a single big bubble cloud, which she could swipe away with one hand.

However, one thing did not let her rest. If the Healer is telling the truth and she will be fully recovered the next day, should she leave the whole strange company and have herself taken home? Or should she pick up her courage and jump into the big unknown? After all, she could stay and look around. Or maybe she just has a fever and still lies in her bed. But if all this is dream, why the wound?

She sank deeper into the water. If she thinks logically, the only remaining solution is that the wound is a reality, Loki is a reality, and the whole Asgard is a reality. And compared to this, New York is a boring little town. She smiled. It worth a try. Let's see what the bright royal family would say if they politely asked her stay and she answered yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone knocked, then the door opened. Inke called her name loudly when she came in to let Rosie know who she was.

\- I'm here, Miss! I hope you will be satisfied. I brought great things. Shall I help you get out of the tub?

\- I'm fine... - she shouted back. - I'm coming.

She reached for the towels that the servant placed next to the tub, and as she got out of the bathtub, she felt as though she had been reborn. She wrapped the biggest towel around herself, and with one hand leaning against the wall she walked back to the room. When she felt the edge of the bed with her leg, she sat down cautiously.

\- It's my turn. – Inke said, gently touching Rosie's shoulders. She trembled involuntarily, then tried to relax. She was never treated like this before anyway.

\- I brought oil and perfumes. While I treat you with the oil, choose which fragrance you like.

She placed the bottles into her hands one by one. Rosie finally chose the most one which reminded her to her home, sandalwood. Inke handed her the pieces of underwear, as she insisted on putting them up herself. Then she took the hairbrush and started to work on Rosie's hair. At first she scattered some weird fluid on her hair and then combed for long. When she was finished she lifted Rosie's hand to touch her new hairstyle.

\- What did you do to make it so wavy? - she asked wondering. – You are a genius! It would have taken me half a day.

\- That's my job, Miss. And I'm trying to do it well. - the servant replied proudly.

\- That's more than well, Inke. This is fantastic!

\- Thank you, Miss. - she smiled confusedly. - I'm glad you're happy with me. And now may I ask you to stand up. I'm going to help you put the dress on.

Inke brought up the sleeves of the dress on Rosie's arms and finally pulled the wrapped cloth over her head. The dress was held together in the back with a number of clips.

\- Touch it all along with your fingers. It's a fine dress made of precious fabric. It is dark emerald green with gold edging. The sleeves are very long, so if you do not want to get it dirty at dinner, fix them up. - She took her hand and showed her the hidden buttons. - You can do it with these. Then you can release it again. Because that makes it so beautiful. Not to mention that it would cover up this nasty bandage.

Knocking again. Inke went to the door and opened it up for an inch.

\- Is that you, Leif? What are you doing here? - she said angrily.

\- Silence, Inke. The old woman sent me with this. - the young boy with a burning-red hair, and tossed the long object into the servant's hands. – She told me one of the Messengers brought it for her from Midgard. Give it to the lady at once.

\- Thanks, Leif. Now leave.

Rosie waited curiously for the servant to return to her. When she received the gift of the Healer, she laughed in a ringing tone.

\- I cannot believe it ... I cannot believe it! She got me a toothbrush. Inke, can I have a glass of water?

As she rubbed his teeth - only with water, as she could not dream of any toothpaste - she wondered if her last request would be fulfilled so quickly as well.

Loki tried not to worry about why he was in such a hurry to do what the Healer had told him. He could have picked up the first piece of wood that came in his way, that would have made for a mortal blind girl. Yet, from the moment he stepped out of her room door, he didn't even think about not to help. A great idea came into his mind. Something worthy of him and his reputation. He went straight to the Extern Woods. Right to the highest golden oak trees.

It was difficult to find the right branch among the old and the terribly rugose trees. He was looking for a long time, till he finally saw one - at least twenty meters high. He didn't want to climb that much, he rather summoned a turquoise lightning and aimed with his hand up high. The branch broke right in the perfect place. Loki kept it in the air and called it on him. It would have been a shame if it broke and stuck among the branches when falling.

He run his fingers along the oak wood, which was two fingers thick and so long that it reached his shoulder. Following his fingers all unnecessary cramps and unsteadiness disappeared from the stick until it was smooth and shiny. It was shining with a strange, warm inner light in the Asgardian sunshine. Loki was pleased with the result, but he was not ready yet. He raised the stick to his lips and whispered to it for a long time. The glittering spell sank deep into the wood of the olden oak, and rested in there to reappear in the right moment later.

Loki smiled. He returned with the stick back to the palace. Those who saw him shook their heads. When the Prince smiled, there was usually something that didn't make everybody happy.

Rosie rested a while while Inke meddled around in the room. The servant kept on humming some melody at least a hundred times in succession, so she found herself humming with her.

\- It's time. - Inke finally said, and took Rosie's hand. - I'll take you to the dining room. Everyone will arrive for dinner soon.

The girl swallowed hard. Some strange excitement took over her, as if it mattered what they would think about her at dinner. Since she could not see herself, she could only decide on the opinion of other people to decide if she was really as pretty as she would be.

\- Are you accompanying me all along? I do not know the way...

\- Do not worry, Miss. Everything will be fine. Do not forget your shoes here. - Inke laughed, and put on her feet a light, exquisite footwear that was very soft and comfortable inside. - The floor is cold.

Rosie tried hard to remember the way out of her room to the dining room. If she can do it alone, she will feel much more free.

At her request, Inke began to talk about the palace. She was curiously listening to the servant, surprised by how similar life in Asgard was compared to her home. She felt they reached the dining room too fast.

\- We're here. There is a huge double door. The guards open it for you, so you don't have to bother, Miss. But careful now, here come ten steps down ...

Rosie took a deep breath and put her foot cautiously on the first step. Now the voices of people in the room had come to her ears and she felt the splendid scents of the feast. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Frigga spoke to them.

\- Thank you, Inke. You did well. You may go now.

\- Yes, my Queen. Have a good time, Miss. Just call me if you need me.

Rosie nodded gratefully and took an undetermined step forward.

\- Take my arm. - Frigga suggested warmly. - I'll show you your place.

She felt suddenly ashamed.

\- I have to apologize, my Lady. Though everything happened quickly, but it was impolite not to introduce myself.

\- Don't worry about that. I already know your name, Rosie, the Healer told me. Calm down and enjoy the evening. Today you will be our guest of honour.

\- I'm too small for this. - she smiled modestly. - Here in Asgard everything looks so huge.

\- But only because we had enough space for constructions. - the queen laughed. - You should see the Realm of the dwarves... Not only dwarves are small there, but everything else is too.

Rosie reminded herself that if she was still in Asgard by tomorrow evening, she should ask for help and somehow get to know more about the Realms. If there are dwarves, who knows what else can come in her way, and it would be good to avoid any further unpleasant surprises.

As they walked inside the room and more and more people joined them, she suddenly realized that she was the centre of a bigger company, no one was holding her hand and she was chatting around several meaningless topics. One wine-loving and polite voice offered her a drink, so she asked for some red wine. A cold metal cup was put into her hand, so she had something to cling to.

As she finally heard a familiar voice, she almost forgot to breathe. She froze motionless and tried to sink into the floor.

\- Mother, I wish ...

Loki wanted to talk to the queen right before dinner, so he didn't look around when he walked into the room, just stepped straight to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. As he called on her, he noticed the green dressed, slim figure next to Frigga, whom he had previously thought was one of the court ladies. Suddenly something jumped in his chest, giving him the feeling that only his armour was holding his heart in its place. He stared with eyes wide open at the blonde girl, whose figure was lit with ethereal light by the rays of the setting sun coming through the tall windows of the dining room. As she moved and lifted her head, the gold ornaments of her dress glittered then faded again.

He stared in shock at her, as she had probably no idea how beautiful she was. She was standing in confusion next to the queen with her head bent.

The company suddenly became aware of the confused silence. Frigga tried to save the situation, but she called on his son in vain. Finally, she had to hold and turn Loki's face toward her. She whispered so softly that neither Rosie nor those around them could hear it. She slowly dropped the words so that he would surely understand.

\- My son ... Even if lightning struck you, bear it as a man and as a prince. Otherwise, you're going to put her in an awkward position, and she has already enough trouble right now.

Loki closed his eyes. He felt paralysed and unable to think. Ultimately, he would have been ridiculed if Frigga didn't know what to do.

\- My dear son ... We only waited for you. - the queen said aloud, trying to distract the company. - I see you brought a present for our guest.

She took the golden oak stick out of his hand and set Rosie's fingers on it.

\- Here, Rosie. The length is right. Come on, darling, I'll show your place at the table.

\- Let the feast begin! - Odin shouted, who was already sitting at the main table. The upcoming crushing, pulling chairs and cheerful feasting saved Rosie from having to thank him and saved Loki from being bullied by others for losing his famous silvertongue because of a woman.

The stick was making her fingers prickle since she moment she touched it. The feeling was not uncomfortable, as if the stick itself had indicated that it was aware of the touch of his master. She easily found the obstacles with it, and indeed, as if it had been adjusted to her.

At Odin's feast all the delights of the Realms were laid. Rosie didn't know what to choose. On both her sides there was a warrior, who both introduced themselves with immeasurable indifference. After only a quarter of an hour she knew all their major heroic acts, and they competed with each other to please her. She could hardly talk them off of making her drunk or eat to death.

She felt the light wine getting in her hear despite of eating the great food. She didn't want to lose her soberness. At the first possibility she addressed Frigga and asked for her help to have some fresh air.

The queen rose gracefully from the table, waved to the company to stay sit, and offered her arm to the girl, who held the stick in her other hand.

\- A small garden opens from the neighbouring corridor. Mostly used by myself and my ladies. Men are trying to cure themselves elsewhere, when it's necessary. - the queen giggled as they walked on. - I hope you feel good.

\- Thank you, my Lady, I'm fine. Only Fandral and Volstagg became too convincing. I could not have another roast or a glass of wine, though I know that I would have caused them a great pain of heart.

\- There's a bench next to the well. Let's sit down.

As they sat, Rosie lowered the long sleeves of her dress, which she pinned up according to Inke's advice at the beginning of the dinner.

\- Such a feast can be exhausting. - she remarked.

Frigga laughed.

\- Believe me, after a week you'll definitely get used to it. This is what we do every night.

Rosie reached out to her mouth, as if the amount of food expected to be forced in one week would have been already in her mouth.

\- Every day? But that's horrible ... And surely costs a fortune. I know Odin is the king, but ...

\- Do not judge the Realm with the eyes of the Midgardians. - the queen asked her with a lenient smile. - The inhabitants of Asgard live their lives by a different standard. Warriors live here, who often look into the eyes of death. Whatever people believe s, we are not vulnerable at all. And if you know the end will come, you will live each day as if it were the last one.

Rosie wondered with tilted head.

\- You mean the Asgardians... are not immortal?

\- That's right.

\- But why... - she began to say, but somehow she could not finish.

\- Why did my son call you a mortal in such a detractive way? Ages ago, when we visited the other Realms more often, the weaker ones regarded us as gods. This, of course, was also caused by what Odin, Thor and the others did on Earth. And unfortunately they find it now difficult to get used to the fact that those times are gone. The long life given to us is not eternal. But it is true that generations of generations disappear on Midgard while we're getting richer with just a few wrinkles.

Rosie thoughtfully twisted his stick between her fingers.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Of course.

\- What did he look for on Earth?

Frigga took a deep breath.

\- Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to this question. Only through my son you can get to the truth. If you can get to it at all, to be truly honest. Which unfortunately happens once in a century, and it is said from this aching mother's heart.

She did not answer. The queen looked at her, then stood up.

\- I'll look after at the musicians. Stay a little longer if you like. Then I'll send an escort to help you.

\- No need, but thank you. I'll be fine now. - Rosie smiled.

With the queen leaving a deep silence settled in the small garden. The noises from the nearby dining room did not reach it. She put her head in her palm and tried to digest what she just heard. There were so many things buzzing in her mind, that she could have even carried a beehive on her neck. Suddenly she shuddered as a strange, sharp voice of a living creature sounded somewhere above her. Maybe she heard a whirling sound of wings, then all went silent again. Way too much silent. Rosie began to hum involuntarily, forming the lyrics with her lips only here and, just as if she was lazy to add the words to the melody.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics coming here, check out Ridley Scott's movie „Legend".

Come white moss, weave us a carpet

Spreading oak, make a shade where we lie.

Leaves and branches, whisper a love song,

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Young as any spring,

His eyes almost sing…

As she paused, to her biggest surprise a loud tinkling was heard from the small lake nearby. She listened to the strange sounds with her mouth open, then laughed. She was ears dropping if anybody else heard it too from the palace, but no one approached. The ringing tone suddenly stopped, so she thought she would give a try and sang further.

Like a child feels watching a rainbow,

Like a bird feels the first time it flies.

I feel magic stirring within me,

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Young as any spring, his eyes almost sing.

She was happily laughing out loud as the tinkling restarted. She stood up leaning on her stick, and tried to figure out where the small well could be. She started toward where she suspected the correct direction, but at that time the sounds of a conversation came from the dining room and she stopped. A woman spoke with whom she had certainly not met before, because she did not recognize her voice at all.

\- Thor, my dear, did you hear that? What is this? Come on, let's see.

Rosie froze as she heard the noise of steps from the entrance to the garden.

\- Wait, Sif, I think I know what this is. - Thor said in his gloomy voice. - It will surely be my father's well. Aye, look who's here. I thought you'd definitely retired from dinner, Rosie. - he had touched her arms lightly. She tried to give a polite answer, though she was very sorry to have her quiet loneliness spoiled.

\- I just wanted to have some fresh air, that's all. I was about to go back.

\- But before you did you felt like singing, right? - the king's son smiled.

\- How do you know? - she asked, astonished.

\- This garden, and the well too was made by my father for my mother as a gift, long-long ago. And he threw a blossoming mistletoe into the well's water. Since then, the well is tinkling when someone sings.

\- And how come it was never tinkling when you were singing? - Sif asked.

\- Because drinking songs and blithesome melodies do not count, my dear.

\- So what was Rosie singing? - asked the woman, whom she suspected to be very close to Thor.

The man looked at the blind girl.

\- The garden is the symbol of my father's never-ending romantic love. That is, the well tinkles only after love songs.

\- Oh, that's really romantic. - Sif whispered, and then Rosie felt as she stepped next to her. - Nice to meet you. I'm Sif, Thor's bride. I'm sorry we missed your song.

\- I only ruined your feast. I should not have... - Rosie said shyly.

\- No way! – Fandral shouted cheerfully. - You rather revived our mood. It's time to shake of dinner. Let's dance!

The company cheerfully chatting returned to the palace. Rosie sighed deeply as their voices went away, but somebody rushed back to her.

\- You cannot stay out of it. – Fandral took her by the hand and pulled her back with him.

\- I do not think this is a good idea. - she protested. - Somehow I got out of practice these days...

\- If you have a leg, you can dance. There is no need for anything else. - he insisted. - I'll teach you a few easy steps. And we'll dance without letting each other's hands go.

Rosie followed Fandral with horror on her face.

In the dining room the air became increasingly heavy with the heat and the smell of food. When they entered the door, it hit the girl in the head. Somewhere in the room there must have been a huge fire and candles, because Rosie felt her face almost burn. The cheerful company loudly demanded music. When the drums, harps and whistles began to play, Fandral squeezed her hand.

\- Come on, fair lady, it's time to learn the greatest dance in the Realm.

He led her away a few steps.

\- Right, we do not bump into anyone at the wall. Now let's see the steps. We hold each other's right hand, so, and we bend to each other. Then we turn slightly to the right, but we will not let go of the other.

Rosie tried to follow the steps upon the continuous urging of the man. She was surprised that she was able to move as smoothly as she needed.

\- Very good, that's it. – Fandral cheered. - And now the next one: we lift our other hand and change hands. But take care, you should not let go! And now step to the left, that's it, and then we stop facing each other and a little jump.

Rosie could not stop laughing. While the others were already dancing for the jolly music, they both stumbled by the wall completely ignoring the rhythm. Though she was the only one stumbling, because Fandral was an excellent dancer and teacher.

\- And now comes the trouble: now we have to let go of the other one, turn right, and we push both arms forward.

Rosie followed the instructions, but then stiffened.

\- Good, but what's going to happen now? Why should I reach out in the nothing?

\- I'm here already. – Fandral laughed and took hold of her outstretched hand. - I'm your new partner. You see? That's how the changeover goes. By the end, you will be able to dance with everyone. Can we go now?

\- Oh, no. - she protested. - At least try again, tot he music, here at the edge. Then we can set up.

\- All right. - he agreed and grabbed her right hand. He shook it to the rhythm of the music a few times and began to count. - One, two, three, and...

Rosie swallowed down a tiny, screaming cry and tried to follow the rhythm. She clutched desperately to his hands, but after all, everything went smoothly, and the changeover was successful. As the band paused, Fandral squeezed her hand.

\- I can only congratulate you, you are a great dancer, Rosie. Can we go now?

She hesitated for a second, but then took a deep breath and nodded.

\- Deal, we're dancing.

Fandral led her to the dancers. She heard Thor and Sif shouting her name with laughter, then the band started to play again, and the fast melody had took everyone away. Rosie tried to follow the others with clenched teeth, holding his hand to the last moment. But she finally had to let go, and apparently stood for eternity waiting for a new pair of hands. Then the band changed rhythm and she heard Volstagg's vinous laughter.

\- I thought you would not return, fair Missy. - the warrior laughed loud in a high mood as he held her hand and turned her around.

By the time they exchanged pairs three or four times, Rosie laughed with the others and did not feel a disadvantage. She recognized all her pairs, even the king Odin was dancing with her. The band played faster and faster, so the dancers were forced to move their feet swifter. Sometimes she thought she was going to fall in her skirt tin he next moment, or she'd just lose her pair. But thanks to some miracle, nothing like that happened. The band finally stopped to have a break, and the company cheered them with loud shouts and laughter.

Everyone cried for refreshments, and the servants rounded the room with beer and wine bottles. Rosie was made sit on a bench, and at least four other men promised to bring her the best wine besides Fandral. She could barely give enough polite objections to the others while she was waiting for Fandral.

As she was sitting on the bench and listening to the voice of the feast around him, she was more and more taken by the atmosphere of the evening. The carefree cheerfulness came over her and scrawled under her skin. She was no longer surprised that it was this way in the palace every night. So easy to get used to the good.

Fandral brought the wine and placed the cup in her hand.

\- We just have a little break, then we can continue dancing.

\- I do not feel my feet any more… - she muttered. - I do not think I can handle it for too long.

\- I think you can be proud of yourself, you are a fine dancer. Compared to that ... - He suddenly stopped.

\- Compared to being blind? - she finished the sentence for him.

\- I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. Forgive me.

\- Forget it. That's a fact, so your comment was not offensive. I'd rather take it as a compliment. - Rosie smiled to calm down the other. - He sighed with a loud voice.

\- I am thankful. But I can assure you, the musicians are tired too. Now they're going to play slower songs.

\- And how do they dance to it here? - she wandered.

Fandral's voice betrayed that he was now grinning broadly.

\- Oh, that'll be a lot simpler. We just hold each other's hand and the man leads.

Rosie took her head. Actually she was really tired, mentally even more than physically. She was not in the mood for dancing to unfamiliar music to the unknown taste of an unknown dance partner.

\- So there is no choreography... - she said disappointedly.

\- No. - he laughed. - But I think we will solve it. In case I can ask you, and you say yes.

Rosie nodded nicely.

\- One dance. Not more. And then I'll retire. Too much of the good for today…

Instruments sounded. They started to play a soft music different from the previous ones, which floated over the room weightless. There was no sign of laughter: a husky whisper flew around. Then as the couples began dancing, only the swishing of clothes could be heard. She suddenly felt very hot. Fandral, who had been treated her gallantly all the time, was now only a burden. She wanted to be over soon with this last dance, and finally get to bed.

Suddenly he pulled her closer and whispered,

\- I forgot to say there's still a changeover. But only for a short time, and then we are coming together again. Just push your hand forward when you hear the drums.

Rosie opened her mouth to speak, but Fandral already let go of her hands, and she stood there alone, hopelessly tapping in the darkness.

A drum sounded, and as it was silent, cool fingers caught hold of her hands and carried her on. She hardly could breath when she realized who he was. She did not even dare to say his name inside. She was surprised that the prince was about to dance with her. After how he treated her so far, it would have been the last thing she expected. Fandral said they would only change pairs for a short period of time. It's almost over, she told to herself. A few moments and you get rid of him.

But time seemed to slow down. Nobody came to save her, to ask her. As they followed the rhythm of the music in the hall, Loki was just holding her hand in silence, and she rather thought than felt as he led her in the dance. It felt to be an eternity as the music rounded them up, and she finally noticed that his cloak brushed more and more the edge of her skirt. The Prince held her even closer to himself, closer than Fandral would have ever dared. No matter how wonderful the music was, Rosie let the anger take over her, when she remembered her wounded arm, her small apartment in New York, from where she was forcefully taken, and this dance too, which she should have gone through with Fandral. Finally, she felt she could no longer keep the mocking comment to herself:

\- Surely everyone looks at us, my lord. Do you think it's proper to dance with an ordinary mortal this way?

\- I do not care about the others. - the careless answer of the man was heard and then, in a moment, he added: - But if it bothers you…

Rosie would have happily explained what really bothered her, but the air around them suddenly cooled down. Her arms and face had goosebumps and she felt something cool and damp.

\- What is this? - she mumbled with disbelief, considering the idea she first came to think of utterly impossible. However she gave it a try and asked. - Fog?

The other dancers' voice came to her ears. From the distance Sif complained the loudest:

\- Do you really have to do this? I do not even see Thor's beard. And by the way, no need to hide, I know already that you're a damn good dancer, Loki...

Rosie's eyes went wide open with surprise, but Loki just chuckled.

\- Fog? Something like that. At least they do not even see you. I was hoping it would comfort you. That's a fair thing, right?

\- I do not know… - she admitted carefully.

Frankly, she was not at all calm. She was sure she should have been back with Fandral already, while they were still dancing together. Sif's comment on Loki's dancing skills soon proved, she couldn't disagree, and she did not dare to protests, as she had already experienced it several times, how the angry Loki was.

He did not say more. He kept the girl in her arms, slowly and safely leading her in the dance as they almost drifted in the room. Rosie tried to imagine that no-one could see them now because of Loki's spell. Nobody protested any more, everyone gave themselves over to dance and music. The world was only two of them, and there was nothing that could have helped her diverting her senses from the other. She was unable not to realize how the prince's palms were getting warmer, where they touched hers, how she heard his every breath, that her fingers felt the muscles moving in his arms, and she hated herself for not having a bad feeling at all.

She remembered that she had not been part of such a thing for long years, though she did not want to think so much about it at all. The fog began to suffocate her, so that she began to gasp for air despite her will. She was afraid she would soon be dizzy, but she had no usable idea for making any excuses, for escaping.

\- The fog destroys my hair. - she finally said, but as this slipped out of her mouth, she regretted it already. I must seem very stupid, she thought. Suddenly she felt something falling into her hair. She let go of his hand and reached out. Something small, soft. She raised it to her nose and sniffed. A rose petal! Rose petals were dropped out of nowhere on them as they danced.

\- Thank the heavens. - Loki sighed with a relief after an infinite minute. - I thought you were not a woman at all.

Insecurity left the girl, bad feeling seemed to be blown away, and she was filled by the wave of indignation instead. She did not care about talking to a prince, and she did not expect to have any consequences for her words.

\- You just did your own fun, right? After all, the mortals are there for it ... That the famous-famous Asgardian gods can have a good laugh at them.

Loki stopped in the middle of the room, and he whispered back, pulling her hands toward him.

\- So you admit I'm a god?

Rosie was now gasping for air because of anger. She ripped herself out of his hands and stepped back two steps.

\- Do you really think, that your world will be perfect, if you tell yourself that others take you for a god? As you wish. I don't give a damn. But do not play with me. I trusted you for a dance, but I should not have. And now I'm going for my stick ... Majesty ... - she added, gathering the rest of her courtesy and bowed.

\- Do not bother. - Loki said quietly. He smacked his finger, and Rosie felt the stick in her palm the next moment. - I would've never thought you really trusted me. - he added, when she was about to leave. She would have sworn there was sadness in Loki's voice.

When she stepped further, as if a whirlwind had been around her, and she knew that the prince was no longer beside her. The warmth of the fireplaces burning in the room again got her again, which made her feel dizzy once more, nd in a few moments she was already glad that Fandral, the always helpful arrived.

She asked him to accompany her to the Queen to say goodbye. Then she politely rejected all the offerings to escort her to her room, and headed back. The stick almost pulled her forward, in the right direction. She managed to get to her room without losing her way once. Within a few minutes her hand caught the familiar doorknob.

She felt so exhausted than never before. She forced herself to change. The dress was somewhat complicated to unclasp, but she finally made it by herself. She found a comfortable nightgown on the bed, for which she thanked for Inke. Although she considered the idea absurd, she was however afraid that the fog Loki conjured had covered her brain and blurred her thoughts. She did not feel enough strength to unleash and put to place everything what she had experienced in a single day. Her last thought was that it's enough, she changed her mind. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was in deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Rosie thought her body had turned to jelly and would crawl out of bed soon. Though she was aware of the morning, as the sun was shining through one of the windows, directly on her face, she has been unable to move her limbs, and her head was sobbing as if the bees from a full hive would have been searching for their places inside. Something was drumming in her ears, and on top of all that her injured arm was itching unbearably. If she could raise the other, she would probably have ripped the bandage off. Instead, she moaned and blinked as long as her eyelids were hurt by the strain.

\- I wish Inke was here now. - she whispered. For her greatest relief, the servant appeared in the room a few minutes later.

\- Good morning Miss. I hope you slept well. - she tattled cheerfully from the door.

\- I'm dying, Inke ... - Rosie moaned again and felt terribly helpless. But the servant only laughed.

\- I knew you would be. Although I was hoping that your lady would escape. Well, here we are…

\- Did you know? What… - Rosie tried to talk, but she did not feel strong enough. She managed to lift one of her hands to her forehead and rubbed it.

\- Do not talk, just rest... – Let's help you out. It's not much trouble... - Inke tried to calm her as she sat on the edge of the bed. - It's just a little hangover.

Rosie tried to nod a no with her head, but the pain immediately hit in, so it remained only half a move.

\- I suppose you were offered wine at the dinner... Of course, your cavaliers forgot to mention that Midgardian visitors had better look at the bottom of Asgard glasses only with precaution.

\- There were two glasses... - Rosie whispered as Inke washed her face and hands with fresh water.

\- Even one would have been more than enough. - the servant nodded. - But do not worry. After an hour you can walk down on your own feet to complain about breakfast. Come on, I'll help.

She helped the dazed girl to the bathtub. She helped her undress, then assisted her in the tub, but without water. Rosie was silent. Inke picked up a soft cloth, dampened it and started rubbing her body.

\- I'm freezing... - Rosie shivered.

\- I know… - the servant laughed. - But just trust me. It will be better.

The wet and cold rags left a burning mark on her skin. Rosie sensed something strange. Familiar from afar, but she could not figure out exactly what it was.

The burning sensation became freezing when Inke started rubbing her back. She was getting tired of this whole thing. She was cold, the tub was uncomfortable without warm water the fragrant flowers, and her belly began to demand breakfast.

\- Enough, stop torturing me! - she snapped at the servant much harder than she would've wanted.

\- Well, we are done. - Inke replied cheerfully, and Rosie retreated surprised.

\- Really?

\- You are starting to be yourself, I guess. Though you never shouted at me like this before… - she chuckled.

Rosie was forced to admit that her strength had returned. He walked back to the room on her own feet, refreshed, and although she still felt the cold caress on her skin and the strange scent, none of them bothered her. Her head was clear, her arm stopped itching, and blood rushed faster in her veins.

\- You did a miracle. - she praised the maid. - What was that perfume? So familiar...

\- I don't know what it's called in Midgard... But I'll show it in the herb garden, if you want. And then maybe you'll remember it name.

\- I have no idea what it is... Do you think we could really go down to the garden? Anything better than here in this room...

\- I'll show you with pleasure. - Inke suggested. – Only after the Healer looked at her arm of course. If I let you go before, she would grow a cat's tail to the back of my skirt faster than I could say her name.

Rosie forced patience on herself and let the servant help her change clothes.

\- I hope my lady is not mad, but I've brought a much simpler dress than yesterday. - It has a pale brown colour and is tailored so that you can move easily and comfortably. The sleeves do not exceed your wrist either. But I put a little gold ornament on the neck.

It only reached her mind slowly, until she realized what the other was talking about.

\- Did you...? Did you put ornaments? -she said in disbelief, though she already suspected the truth.

Inke did not understand the question.

\- Of course… - she replied after a moment's hesitation. - When I was done with the dress, something was missing. I thought a little gold would make it more interesting. It suits your hair better.

\- You made my dress. - Rosie said with admiration in her voice. - In a single day...

Inke pulled herself proudly.

\- You needed a dress and I'm the best dressmaker of the Palace. I do not wish to lose my face even if I do not dress the queen.

Rosie was silenced. Suddenly she felt she receive already too many gifts, even though she was in Asgard only for a day. Uncertainty got to her. And although it had never occurred to her when she was helped before, now she couldn't get rid of the idea that she would still pay for it later.

\- Don't you worry my lady for a minute. - Inke said, as if she was reading her thoughts. - All guests deserve being pampered. Take it as the Queen's gift.

\- I cannot be grateful enough. - she sighed.

\- You don't have to. - the servant waved. - But I'm off and send Leif for the Healer.

As the door closed behind the maid, Rosie jumped up from the bed. She suddenly felt the urge to move. She could not bear being closed up any more, she was terribly upset that she knew nothing of this place outside the tiny room, the throne room and the dining room. After a moment's thinking she realized where she had put her stick last night, and soon she was walking down the corridors of the Palace to the dining room. Her stomach growled again, demanding some food to make her feel better. Inke's refreshing oil drove out the traces of the strange hangovers, and she felt that a whole table of food would not be enough for her now.

She patted the way in front of her feet with the barely audible thuds of her stick. Once she almost turned the wrong way, but almost immediately she sensed the stick's warning, which led her back to the right path. When she reached the dining room door, she ran out of her courage and stopped. The guards greeted her and she heard the two enormous winged doors open with a silent squeak. She knew that by only standing in the door she won't have a chance to find out if there were others in the large room, so she chose the simplest solution as she walked in, saying good morning in a loud voice.

When no one answered, Rosie pulled her shoulder and walked carefully down the stairs. It was only in the middle of the room that she thought of how stupid she was. She had come until now, but why on earth did she think breakfast was served already? And how will she find the table? And more importantly, how will she know what and how much she can eat? After last night she became suddenly distrustful of the Asgardian cuisine. She should have waited for old Godrud anyway...

She stopped in the middle of the room. The air was fresh, there was no trace of smoke from the fireplace. The morning air filled the room with a slightly salty scent. She remembered the sea she thought was somewhere nearby. Slowly she walked in, and as her stick thud on the floor, the memories of the last night's feast revived. She did not want to think about this now, and she tried to chase away the arising bad feeling with a huge sigh. She decided to wait for someone to appear at the breakfast table, who would help her. She looked for one of the long benches following her memories To her great relief the bench was still there where last night. She sat down straight and slit her skirt.

A quarter of an hour passed, but nobody came. Rosie was not only bored, but the bench had become terribly inconvenient too. Carefully, she placed up one of her leg sand re-fitted the long layers of her skirt. After another quarter she laid up the other leg, then gave herself a few minutes before returning to her room.

\- Why don't you eat? - Loki asked quietly beside her, as if he was merely curious. The girl jumped up like she was stung. Her stick fell to the floor with a big thud, and she tried to avoid the heart attack, which had threatening her. She put her hand on her chest and gasped.

He probably was there already when she sat down on the bench. Yet he did not speak to her! Probably he was laughing all the time. For the first time, Rosie was speechless first out of shock, then of anger. Loki, however, remained silent, unable demanding no answer, so she was forced to break the awkward silence herself. She tried to be as polite and distant as she could, even though she was angry.

\- Thank you for your interest... your highness... I thought it was impolite to start breakfast alone and I wanted to wait for the others ... I didn't know you were here.

\- I have to apologize for it. I went into reading. - Loki said unexpectedly, and from closer. - I should have offered my help. But I keep forgetting about it.

\- About being polite to the ladies? - Rosie was teasing him, as she was less and less able to command her tongue. His answer, however, silenced her.

\- No. Not about it. But that you may need help.

He bent down and picked up her stick, then handed it to her. Then he took her other hand and headed over to where some small tables had been prepared for breakfast. She held a chair for the girl and then put a plate and a cup in front of her. All this without a single word. Then he sat down opposite to her.

\- Your highness… - Rosie lifted her hand to stop him. - This is really not necessary. You just embarrass me, she wanted to add, but rather remained silent. She didn't want to admit how much she would bother when she needed others. And how much it bothered her that the other was so unpredictable.

\- There's nothing strange in that. I'm having breakfast, and by accident here is another place. Now I'll tell you what to pick. There are cold fried eggs, ham, cheese, fruit, and of course bread.

She swallowed hard. She was hungry like a wolf, but she could not understand the sudden change in the prince's behaviour. She answered quietly:

\- A little meat would be nice... And fruit. - And she added out of habit: - The meat to the right, please, the fruit to the left.

\- The meat to the right? – the prince asked, astonished.

Rosie smiled.

\- I need to know... where to find things on my plate...

\- Of course. You don't trust me, right?

Rosie's hand froze in the air as she was looking for the knife by her plate. She wondered what to answer, and if she could be honest at all.

\- In the last two days you did not gain my trust, your highness... - she finally said quietly. Honesty above all. It cannot be wrong. Not too wrong at least...

Silence crawled between them again. She would have given anything if someone else appeared in the dining room, but nobody came. She had no choice but to deal with the food that Loki had packed on her plate.

\- May I have some milk... Please?... - she said after wiping her mouth. She hated the whole situation, and she regretted a thousand times that she didn't remain sitting quietly on her butt in her room.

Loki grabbed her glass and poured her some.

\- I hope it's not too cold yet.

\- It's okay, I love it cold. - she replied.

\- How cold?

As Rosie reached for the glass, her fingers touched the man's cool skin. She wanted to grab the cup but Loki didn't let it go.

\- Just wait for a second... - he said.

The girl held the bottom of the cup with one hand, and what else, placed the other around Loki's hand. Finally he pulled his hand away.

\- Maybe it's okay now...

Rosie raised the glass to her lips, then her hand suddenly stopped, just an inch far from her lips.

\- What is it? - the prince asked.

\- I don't know... - she confessed. - I don't know if I should drink this cup.

Loki snapped his own cup on the table. The noise echoed frightfully in the empty room. Rosie felt as anger woke up inside the other, and ready to break out. She herself put down her milk and put on her most innocent expression. She decided she wouldn't be scared.

\- What is it? - she asked calmly.

\- You pretend to be weaker, and try to make anyone guilty who is trying to help, but whom you do not trust. - the prince shouted and jumped from the table. - You're taking advantage on being blind.

Rosie heard him going round the table, so she stood up too and pulled herself straight. Now she was smiling no more. We're right there, she thought. After all, we haven't had a fight since yesterday.

\- You attacked me. - she stated the mere fact without any kind of side talk and unnecessary courtesy. - How do I know that you will not do it again?

\- I did not attack you. - he replied. - I just defended myself!

\- You broke into my apartment! Even twice! That's what they consider to be an attack.

Loki was silent. Rosie felt winning and moved closer. She could hardly wait for the man to spit out his real intention. For a moment there was a thought in her head, why she was actually so interested in the truth, but then she dumped her doubts.

She held her stick tighter to get strength from it. She stepped forward one more, knowing that the other was standing right in front of her. She heard the man gasping.

Now, she thought. Now he will tell you.

But the prince was still speechless. He just stood there, towering her. Rosie lifted her head, but she couldn't look in the other's eyes.

\- Is your word stuck, my lord? - she mocked, using his official title again. - But Fandral said you are wilding words better than the sword.

\- Fandral is a clown. He has no idea what I'm capable of. - Loki said so threateningly that she was taken back.

But it was too late. She turned to leave the prince, but he caught her arm holding the stick. He twisted back her arm together with the stick, and dragged her to him with one hand. Rosie could not move. She stretched her free hand against Loki's chest. With her fingers she felt the cold metal of the armour. As the other leaned closer to her, she felt the frost coming out of him, and she would have sworn that her breathing was visible in the air now.

\- It's easy to be strong if you have no heart. - she noted with pretentious ease, her fingers tapping on the armour, but still fear grew inside her. She started a dangerous game and couldn't even guess the possible consequences. She was crazy. But she wanted gratification, so she continued. - I do not feel anything in here actually. I believe who is so cold lives forever...

\- What do you know about me, mortal? - Loki squeezed her arms, but she bitten her lips to stop crying and did not show her pain. He added, but in a different tone: - I wish you wouldn't judge me so easily…

\- I wish you would tell me what you were looking for on Earth! - I wish... -Rosie began again, but Loki cut in her voice.

\- I wish you could see again... - he whispered and let go of her. He snapped his finger, and the next moment he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie was inconsolably disappointed when she was left alone in the room. She needed long minutes to calm down, and above all that she was disturbed by the last note of the Prince. She had lost all hope now to understand him. She thought that if she upset the Prince enough, he would finally confess what he wanted. But Loki was able to control himself until the last minute. Her mistrust didn't disappear. She was certain of the one thing, that Loki was hiding something. And she will not find peace until she finds out. Accepting that nothing else can be done she searched for the stairs leading to the door and left back to her room.

\- The little fugitive arrived. - Inke received her at the door. - I was thinking I should call the guard to find the lady. I was afraid she had a problem... Godrud is here.

Rosie tried to smile, but in bad her mood she failed. She stepped into her room, and greeted the Healer shortly. Then she dropped herself onto the bed.

\- Getting out of the bed on the wrong side, are we? Inke said the warriors got you drunk... - the old woman said in a husky voice.

She did not respond to the comment. She stretched out her arm.

\- Would you please look at my arm? It was terribly itchy this morning...

\- So it's not because of the hangover... - Godrud nodded knowingly, and unwrapped the bandage. - Even Loki rarely used to change subject with such a rush.

\- Let's leave him out... - she muttered. She lowered her head. - You were good to me, and I cannot be grateful enough for what you and Inke did for me. But the sooner I get home and sleep in my own bed, the better.

\- Your arm is fine. - said the old woman, not hiding the satisfaction in her voice. – Just as I said.

Rosie stroke her arm and cried out in surprise, when she felt the smooth, tight and mostly intact skin under her fingers.

\- Thank you. - she said quietly. She should have felt relief, but she didn't find any pleasure or liberation inside. She stretched out her hand to the Healer. - How can I thank you?

\- Walk with me. - Godrud said simply and squeezed her hand.

Before they went to the door, the old lady said to Inke:

\- Send Leif with my stuff to the House of Healing.

\- Where are we going? - Rosie asked, but Godrud was silent. She was forced to rely on her and follow her along the completely unknown corridors.

Soon they left to the open air. The sun was as strong as the previous afternoon. Rosie wondered if the season was so lucky or Asgard had never had a bad weather. The powerless, soft wind seemed to be the same. It sent all kinds of scents and smells to the girl who could easily guess where the palace's kitchens, stables or the garden could be.

\- Do you want to show me something? - she kept on asking, but Godrud apparently wasn't in the mood for chatting. They soon stopped. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the most diverse aromas and fragrances, as if she had only come to a grocery store. - What is this? The herb garden, is it? Why did you bring me here?

She didn't wait for the Healer's response, but searched around with her stick, and when she found something soft, she crouched down and flicked the plant through the fingers. Then she straightened and sniffed her hand. With a sudden curiosity she began to get acquainted with the alien plants. She found many, very similar to the spices on Earth. She almost forgot where she was, but the Healer called on her in a few minutes:

\- What's wrong, daughter?

Rosie's hand stopped in the air. She stood up and headed towards the voice of the old lady. She sighed heavily as it was difficult for her to begin with her talk. But she really wanted to tell what was on her mind. She was instinctively aware that the Healer didn't deal only with the wounds of the body.

\- I feel like I'm splitting in two. - she finally complained. Godrud listened attentively. - My mind tells me to take advantage of the opportunity and enjoy the days spent here as long as I can. But at the same time, I'm always finding out that I can hardly wait to be home.

\- So is there something that is so repulsive in this Realm, that you could leave forever? - the old woman asked. - I do hope you know you can never return anymore?

\- Never? - Rosie was shocked, and her throat tightened. - But why? Did I do something wrong?

\- Oh, no. - Godrud waved. It's just this: only a few mortals have the honour to be Odin's guest once. And no one can be so lucky to be that twice.

She was saddened. She had only been in Asgard for two days, and basically she made friends with everyone. She felt that the bad mood that overshadowed her presence was due to her, and her alone. She was the one who was involved in petty and arrogant quarrels, perhaps because of her own vanity.

She walked closer to the old woman with her stick, and she helped her to be seated on the bench. She however barely sat down, when the soft breeze turned into a storm and crumbled her hair. Loki didn't even look around when the cloud of the spell disappeared, but immediately stood before the Healer, and he was all words:

\- Godrud, I need you. I cannot bear it any more. My head kills me...

Only when he paused to breathe, he looked at the slender figure sitting next to the old woman.

After a long time Rosie felt her blindness to be a burden again. She would have given all if she could see Loki's face now, who became mute of surprise. She tried not to smile too obviously feeling the confused silence of the other.

Loki came to the Healer because he was seriously worried about losing his temper, when the mortal girl was near him. He had to make things clear for himself, as now he could not let anything distract him. Moreover, he was only able to fully use his magical powers, when he was certain of himself. But she always got the rise out of him. And what is happening? He has to meet her even in the company of the old woman.

Silence became more embarrassing. Rosie lowered her head and rolled her stick in her fingers, Loki on the other hand began to pick the leaves from a nearby bush. Meanwhile, the Healer, who was sitting between them, was very entertained by this development of things.

At one time, strange sounds filled the air. It seemed as if the whole world began to vibrate around them because of the polyphonic melody coming from the palace. Rosie knew no device that would have been able to deliver similar sounds. It was as if various wind instruments were playing at the same time.

Godrud stood up and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder.

\- We have no time to talk anymore, young master. Hurry up.

The Prince nodded and turned to the girl.

\- Hold your stick firmly. You have to come with me.

\- But why? - Rosie asked mistrustfully, and even as hard as she wanted, she could not conceal the alarm in her voice.

\- That's Odin's trumpet. - Loki said in a voice that she was certain it was something important. She became seriously concerned.

\- Is something wrong?

\- I hope not. But we have to hurry. Grab your stick. We do not have time to walk. – the Prince repeated, and without any question, he lifted her in his arms.

\- Young people... - Godrud growled as the whirlwind resumed, and Loki and the girl disappeared before her eyes. - It's always that rush... – And shambled she went back to the House of Healing.

For the first time, Rosie was completely awake when Loki held her in his arms. But even if she closed her eyes cursed by darkness, she could not turn off her other senses. As she clung to his neck, her fingers felt the Prince's cloths woven from an elastic but strong fabric under the cold metal armour. The air was whirling and rumbling around them, but she was not cold, she felt an inexplicable warmth on her skin instead. In one hand, she held her stick, and placed the other on his shoulder. She turned her head, but no matter how hard she wanted, she couldn't get away from him. In addition, she had to acknowledge that her fingers were tickled by his long, shoulder-length hair.

Loki didn't say a word. As the whirlwind of the spell disappeared around them, he carefully placed the girl next to her. But he didn't let go of her waist.

\- We're in the throne room. - he whispered to Rosie, then said with a loud voice: - You asked for me, father. - he bowed slightly, and the girl immediately followed his example as she sensed the move. She hoped it would soon be revealed to what kind of meeting she was taken.

\- We're all here. - Odin said, sitting on the gilded throne. He looked around at the others in the room. The warriors stood like trees. His wife, Frigga nervously returned his gaze. Thor whispered something to Sif. Odin apparently lifted his eyebrows, as he noticed that his younger son embraced the mortal girl with a negligent gesture.

Then he continued in a serious tone:

\- I asked you to come here urgently because we have to discuss something and without delay. In other times I might not attribute such importance to this, but now I do think that caution and prudence is not in vein.

\- Perhaps King Laufey made up his mind about the deal? - Thor asked. - The frostgiants make a mistake if they try to attack us again.

\- It's not about the frostgiants. - the King said to his son, who was always a bit too enthusiastic about fighting. - Alfheim sent a message.

\- The elves...? - Volstagg laughed with relief. – Fandral will spread them all on bread single-handedly. How many feasts do you want, my King? And how long will they stay?

Odin's face remained serious.

\- This is different now. This time we do not know why they announced their visit. And the delegation is led by Sylfain himself.

Loki's arm twitched at the girl's waist. Rosie whispered softly to the Prince:

\- Who is this Sylfain? Any boss?

\- The King. - Loki said aloud and let her go. - Why does the King come here, father? - he stepped forward.

\- I do not know. We live in peace with them, we have no reason to suppose they come here with a war message. Yet, the news came so unexpected that I could only think about the recent events.

Loki rubbed his brow. He was searching hard for something that would be a good idea to say. Then he felt something very bad and turned back to the girl.

\- Rosie? - he asked in disbelief, then looked back at her father. - Is the King of Elves coming to Asgard for a mortal?

She put her arms around herself, for she had lost all her sense of security when she realized the meaning of the Prince's words. And it did not help much either, that Loki was willing to bring himself to say her name.

Odin nodded, looking questioningly at his son.

\- Unless you can tell me another reason for King Sylfain roaming here, my son…

Loki pulled himself stiff as always when he was charged with something.

\- I didn't do anything.

\- Confess now, my little brother, still in time... - Thor put his hand on his shoulder, but Loki shrugged.

\- I. Did. Nothing. - he repeated, emphasizing each and every word.

\- Well, that's fine. Of course I do not believe you... - Odin silenced the Prince who wanted to protest. - But let's act accordingly. Thor, prepare the soldiers. There is no need for harshness, but everyone must be ready. Volstagg, I entrust you with the feast. You know how these elves are... And you, Loki… - he said, rising from the throne, walking closer to him. - You open your eyes and your ears. I want to know about everything even before the idea is born in King Sylfain's head.

\- Yes, father. - the two brothers nodded at once.

Rosie suddenly felt very useless. She was pale, as Odin blamed her for the unexpected visit, that was apparently unpleasant for the Asgardians. And now she had no idea what to do. Originally, she wanted to talk to the King about her departure after closing matters with the Healer. That conversation with Godrud however was interrupted, and her thoughts were even more confused than before.

\- My daughter... We have to talk. - Odin said, and she nodded helplessly.

\- I know.

\- As I see, your wounds have been healed. - the King began quietly.

\- Thanks to the Healer and the maid whom you sent me, Your Majesty. I am very grateful for it.

\- Then the time for the decision came. I'm sorry that this must happen, but due to the visit of the elven King, the Rainbow Bridge will remain closed for a while. If you want to go home, you must leave immediately.

\- Now? Immediately? - Rosie suddenly became very frustrated. - Then I have to say goodbye forever... - she added gloomily.

\- Forever? - the King asked. - Why is it forever?

\- Godrud said. That I can never return anymore, if I go now.

Odin laughed deeply in his sounding voice, while she just stood beside him and didn't understand anything.

\- That old witch is sometimes really annoying. Of course this is not the case. - he assured her. - We are happy to see the people of Midgard at any time, and believe me, they usually come out of their free will.

\- Then why did Godrud say that?

\- Maybe she wanted to make your decision easier.

\- It did not work. It only made me even more confused.

The King looked at the girl with a searching look.

\- Does this mean you have considered the possibility of staying here?

Rosie sighed.

\- I can not deny that the miracles of Asgard fascinated me. I just cannot find my place here. I could stay, but sooner or later I would go crazy of insecurity.

\- I can make it easier for you. - the King said confidentially. - If you still have the courage you've just shown us, you could fulfil my request. You certainly will not be bored. And the awareness that you can serve my people may even comfort your soul.

Rosie didn't answer. She didn't do anything in recent years but begged for something to happen at last. And when her desire was finally fulfilled, she was ready to run away after a day. Her life at home showed up before her, calling to her like a pleasant warm bath, in which she could only get rotten. While an old King stood beside her, and he offered an adventure that needed courage. But what can be that she is needed for right now? What even Odin cannot get from Asgard's subjects? She was afraid she would regret this very much, but she curiosity bugged her. So she nodded quickly before she could change her mind.

\- Ask me anything, Your Majesty.

\- Sylfain is curious about you. According to what we know at the moment, at least. Let him see you! - Odin said eagerly. - Be so beautiful, confident, spinning and glamorous as last night. Let the King of Elves see that the people of Midgard are worth as much as any of the other realms.

\- That's it? - she wondered.

\- Unfortunately not. - the King admitted after a moment's silence. - I'm sure there is more, and I'm afraid the situation is more serious and dangerous. But we will only know this if the delegation arrives.

Rosie nodded in a serious expression.

\- I understand.

\- And something else… - Odin said. - Maybe this is even a bigger request than the previous one, and I understand if you dislike it. You do not know, but the elves are dodgy politicians. No matter how clever my son is, they may spot Loki spying on them. They should be convinced that his interest now ... how to say that… turned in a different direction ...

Thoughts were roaming around in Rosie's mind, but as she ran all the possibilities, she slowly understood what Odin really wanted her to do. And she really disliked the idea. Just to be sure she asked the King:

\- They should think that Loki has something else on his mind... Like… me?

\- That's right.

\- Should not Loki be involved in this plan?

\- Not this time. - the King closed up the conversation. - If he knew, he'd deliberately control his feelings. The elves are already suspicious of him. I'll add, probably they are right...

\- And what about me? - she continued to make a fuss. – Won't they feel I'm not honest with them?

Odin laughed and patted Rosie's hand thankfully.

\- You're a mortal and a woman. - They will not believe any of your words to begin with...

\- Great. - she murmured, and she had no idea how to get out of all this.


End file.
